A single crystal x-ray diffractometer system is requested. The diffractometer will be used to determine the molecular structures of siderophores, marine natural products, small nucleotides, ionophores electrophilic metal II-complexes and electrochemical oxidation products of nucleic acids. In addition, the diffractometer will be used to take protein data.